Alexandra Cabot
'Alexandra Cabot '(born May 31, 1968) is an Assistant District Attorney on Law & Order: Special Victims Unit. She was also a primary character in the mid-season replacement series Conviction. Cabot is the first of the six SVU ADAs, the others being Casey Novak, Kim Greylek, Sonya Paxton, Jo Marlowe, and Gillian Hardwicke. After an assassination attempt by the Colombian Drug Cartel, she spent several years in Witness Protection. In 2009, Cabot was out of Witness Protection for three years and was contacted by Jack McCoy to reprise her role as SVU's ADA. only after she went to trial to bring the man who attempted to kill her to justice. History |thumb|250px|right]]The niece of Judge Bill Hermann, Alexandra Cabot grew up around the machinery of Law and Order and as an adult, vigorously pursued a career with the Manhattan District Attorney's Office. In 2000, she was first assigned to the Special Victims Unit to give then-Executive Assistant District Attorney Charlie Phillips an eye into the unit as they went under the Morris Commission. Phillips wanted Cabot to find any improprieties in the unit before the commission did, as the latter's findings might have jeopardized his hopes of replacing Nora Lewin as District Attorney. The SVU was later cleared of any wrongdoing, but Cabot stayed on as their ADA-liason. Cabot's time with the SVU was notable for a high success rate, but also for her habit of leaning on certain judges (including her uncle) for favors. One judge in particular, Lena Petrovsky, went so far as to call Cabot out on her behavior after she went to Petrovsky to nullify an immunity agreement with Missy Kurtz. (SVU: "Damaged") In Conviction, Bureau Chief Cabot is engaged, and has had a fling with Deputy District Attorney Jim Steele, which was alluded to in Episode 5. Since her time as an ADA with SVU (2000-2003), Alex's ideals and the way she does her job have changed, becoming more of a "politician" – something that often angers her staff, particularly Jessica Rossi. During the show's run, it was unexplained why Cabot was able to leave the Witness Protection Program which she joined in 2003 after her life was threatened a member of the Columbian Drug Cartel. In a 2009 episode of SVU ("Lead"), in which March guest starred as Alexandra Cabot, it was revealed that the man who had threatened her life (Liam Connors) was extradited to his native Ireland, and that she had been active back in the Manhattan D.A.'s office for the past three years, which would account for her reappearance on Conviction in 2006. Cabot decided to participate in training to become an appeals court clerk in Albany. During the time she was away, DA Jack McCoy asked Sonya Paxton to temporarily cover her case load. Cabot was so affected by the testimony of a rape victim from the Congo that she decided to take a leave of absence to join an international task force prosecuting sex crimes in war-torn areas. (SVU: "Witness") She appears a year and a half later to resume her job as one of the A.D.A.'s assigned to the Special Victims Unit. Career in the District Attorney's Office Trivia * Cabot was once a student of Judge Barry Moredock * Cabot served as an advocate for Tyler Blake in the custody battle Blake vs. Cook. * Her social security number (minus 1 number) is 347-29-041. * She is arachnophobic * She is particularly close with Olivia Benson. de: Cabot, Alexandra Cabot, Alexandra Category:Females